In agricultural and other applications, it may be useful to wrap crop packages with wrap material. For example, certain types of wrap material can help hold crop packages together and can protect crop packages from environmental elements such as rain and other moisture sources.
In conventional baling systems, the interaction between feeding and cutting the wrap material involves a complex mechanical system that requires accurate setting and later adjustments in the field. This may reduce the time available for agricultural workers to actually gather and bale crop material. Accordingly, simplification of the required setting and adjustment actions would be beneficial.